Superman vs Broly
by laze jovanov
Summary: What will happen when Superman faces off against Broly ? Who would win ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another battle between Dragon Ball Z and DC. However this time it's going to be a battle between The Man of Steel Superman and the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly ! We are going to use the New 52 version of Superman in this battle.**

* * *

Superman was flying through Metropolis...suddenly he heard and saw an explosion in the city. Using his speed he flew towards where the explosion was made. As he flew he saw what seemed to be a human being floating above a cretar where the explosion was. Superman the called

"Hey ! Are you the one who caused this explosion ?" Superman asked him as Broly looked at him. However instead of a response like he expected Broly let out an insane laugh. With that Broly threw a powerful energy sphere at Superman which resulted in a powerful explosion ! Superman was not phased by this at all "Okay so you wanna do it the hard way."

Superman using his speed flew directly at Broly before delivering two punches and knocking Broly into the ground ! Broly roared angrily before bursting from the ground and delivering a powerful kick sending Superman crashing into a skyscraper ! Broly then shot several energy spheres where Superman has crashed and destroyed the skyscraper in the process.

Before the smoke could clear...two red energy beams came from the smoke and hit Broly directly in the chest. Broly touched his scarred chest in pain and glared to see Superman completely unharmed "Gotta admit I felt that." Superman said

Broly began to roar and transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form ! "HAHAHAHA !" Broly laughed like a crazed lunatic he is. Broly than charges and delivers a powerful punch to Superman in the stomach causing Superman to groan in pain. Broly then blasts Superman with a green energy sphere sending him flying and crashing into a small island !

Broly roared and shot another green energy sphere at the island completely destroying it ! However Superman then flew up out of the planet Earth and into space.

...

Superman had finally reached where he was going. Superman had reached the Sun of Apocolypse and began absorbing negative solar energy and is transformed into the God of Steel ! With this power Superman flew from Apcocylapse and back to Earth like a bullet.

...

Broly want into space to look for his opponent. Just the Superman came like a speeding bullet. Broly roared and charged at Superman attempting to punch him however Superman avoided every punch Broly threw at him before he himself delivered a powerful punch to Broly sending him flying. Broly stopped in mid air and angrily charged back and began throwing punches and kicks which Superman dodged all before Broly unleashed his Omega Blaster and hitting Superman hard. However after the smoke cleared to Broly's surprise Superman was unharmed. "Is that all ?" Superman asked

"I will kill you !" Broly declared before charging at him once again but Superman using his speed appeared right in front of Broly and with another powerful punch sends the Legendary super Saiyan crashing through the moon ! Just then Superman appeared in front of Broly again and this time he grabbed the crazed sayian and flew with him to Apocylapse !

...

When they reached the Sun of Apocylapse Superman let's go of Broly "This is over !" Superman said before delivering one last punch to Broly's face and sending him to Apocylaps like bullet thus ending the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **Please let me explain why Superman won and maybe we can have peace if not let's rage. New 52 Superman outclasses Broly in every category except destructive capability. New 52 Superman is faster,stronger, more durable and is much more intelligent than Broly even though New 52 Superman is actually one of the weakest versions of Superman. When Broly reaches his peak limit, his body starts to overflow and can end up hurting himself. When Superman reaches his peak limit nothing bad happens to him. When Broly gained the upper-hand over Superman,Superman had no other option than to become the God of Steel. The same God of Steel who one-shotted a galaxy buster,the same God of Steel who does not hold back his punches,the same God of Steel who is an ego-maniac killer. Broly wasn't fighting a nice guy anymore once that happened and that's why he lost this fight. Also Broly slowly and surely destroyed the south galaxy,this destruction feat doesn't put Broly at galaxy level simply because of the fact that this destruction was a slow one that ripped the galaxy apart solar-system by solar-system.**


	2. Chapter 2

It would seem that a lot of morons think I'm bias and that I'm only to DC. Well then to the idiots that think I'm bias go check out my "How Goku vs Superman Rematch Should have ended" story where I explain why Goku would beat Superman but now on to this.

* * *

Now as I said before I only used New 52 Superman (or more specifically Superman from "Darkseid War" and "Justice League War" comic) for this battle. This Superman does NOT have infinite power,he DOES have physical limits and IS killable.

Now then, New 52 Superman traveled to the core of of our planet,to see how long he can lift it without getting tired out and Superman lifted the Earth for 5 days with zero exposure to sunlight, he was doing this so casually that the doctors behind the operation wanted to add a wormhole to put him to the test, but they were afraid it would destroy the planet.

At the very least if it took Superman one second to do one raft of lifting the Earth this would mean that at the very least he lifted the Earth adleast 432 thousand times and remember he did this without rest or sunlight. This puts his strength easily at multi-solar system level,the average galaxy has 500 billion stars and planets combined,but the average solar system only has 12 planets. So if we substitute one Earth wrapped with one planet on average Superman has the strength to lift over 36,000 solar systems.

Another important fact is Superman's first battle with Doomsday,in that battle Superman was able to tear Doomsday in half with his bare hands. Now it is important to point out that New 52 Doomsday is NOT the strongest incarnation of Doomsday in the DC Universe,however this version of Doomsday was still designed to defeat New 52 Superman and that version of Doomsday lost.

New 52 Superman can easily survive and escape from a black hole plus traveling for 2 months nonstop into deep space. Escaping and surviving a black hole puts his speed above light and his durability above solar-system level.

As I said before Superman absorbed negative solar energy from the fire-pits of Apocylapse. This new formation makes him: "The God of Steel"

God of Steel Superman is pretty much what he sounds like,he does not hold back his punches and does his best to finish battles as fast as possible. For example God of Steel Superman literally one-shotted a being capable of destroying the whole galaxy,not only did Superman beat him, he one-punched him.

* * *

Now onto Broly

Broly has form called the Legendary Super Saiyan form which makes him significantly stronger than any normal Super Saiyan. He can easily destroy planets with simple ki blasts. Over time Broly slowly and surely destroyed the south galaxy,this destruction feat however does not put Broly at galaxy level,simply because this destruction was a SLOW one that ripped the galaxy apart solar system by solar system.

* * *

I don't care if anyone says I'm wrong,or if anyone says I'm bias these are the facts and feats that both characters have.


End file.
